


【鳴佐】天生差距-3(嚮導A鳴×哨兵O佐) (完)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】天生差距-3(嚮導A鳴×哨兵O佐) (完)

佐助揚起頭所幸翹起腿伸到鳴人面前，抬了抬下巴默許了這個忠誠的“下屬”，鳴人低下頭舔了下唇手腳俐落的解開他的鞋帶，任由鳴人脫下皮革製的軍靴，在鳴人提著靴子正正的擺道一旁時壞笑的用腳板踩向對方跨下早就被濃郁的OMEGA味道撩撥起來的地方。

鳴人悶坑一聲抬頭起來看，對方果然一臉媚笑的單手拖著下巴，靈活的腳指又在那蓄勢待發的地方來回挑逗了幾次，沉下眼鳴人舔了舔嘴角也不客氣的握住那纖細的腳踝骨順著褲管一路往上揉捏著覆有肌肉的小腿肚。

那人當然沒有反抗並且在他的觸碰下漸漸發出好聽的哼聲，發情期的OMEGA總是敏感的，更不要說佐助還是一個平時五感就比別人發達的多的哨兵。

忽然鳴人一下子起身雙手穿過對方的腋下把佐助拖起隨後壓到床上，鳴人單膝跪在床上一手撐著上半身低下頭去吻身下的人，一手去解屈起的腿的鞋帶，草草的解開鞋帶雙腳並用的把軍靴甩到地上，飛出去的靴子正好打上剛才被鳴人整整齊齊的擺在一旁佐助的鞋子，兩雙鞋就那麼交疊的落在床邊如同床上交纏的兩人。

「嗯…嗚嗯。」佐助身手環住對方的脖頸張開口交換著兩人的律液，同時抬腰難耐的用下身去磨蹭對方，鳴人一手抓住對方靠上來的腰肢把他壓回床上，不意外的聽見那人不滿的哼聲，於是他狠狠的吻了對方兩下湊到佐助的耳邊低語:「先讓我們把衣服脫了，嗯?」

佐助當然不會做出實質的回應，鳴人全當是默認，於是他放肆的伸手摸上對方的褲頭解開扣子拉下拉鍊，手往裡頭一探進去就露出高深莫測的笑容說道:「你濕了?」

說著甚至故意揉捏了一下對方早就硬挺的部位，可惜佐助沒有露出什麼可愛的害羞表情反道是用下身蹭了蹭鳴人的手掌，舔了舔有些乾澀的嘴唇勾起嘴角用低啞的聲音回應:「後面更濕，要摸摸看嗎?」

此刻鳴人腦中只浮現了一個詞，騷貨，不過幸好只對他發騷，頓時佐助感覺鳴人就像是沒了束縛的猛獸一下子扯下他的褲子，襯衫也被粗暴的扯開，甚至有一兩顆鈕釦彈飛出去，他想這襯衫是得報廢的。

不過鳴人惡趣味的留下了他腳上的小腿襪，配上殘破大開的襯衫頗有一番特殊的誘惑味，他想大概沒有一個ALPHA能受的了OMEGA這麼勾人的模樣，此時佐助甚至故意朝他勾勾食指用口行說著“過來”。

在鳴人眼裡那詞更像是快來幹我。

他當然會遵循他主人的意思，畢竟他可是帝國有名的忠犬。

「嗯……啊嗯，鳴人。」佐助仰著頭感受到全身被ALPHA的信息素味道包圍，同時鳴人還安撫著他發情時噪動的情緒，在這特別敏感的時期能讓他感受到安心的味道，鳴人…只有鳴人。

於是佐助一把摟住那個埋在他胸前的腦袋雙腿蹭上他精瘦的腰肢，喘著氣低吟，哨兵的天賦讓他現在感官放大到極致，不管是鳴人吮吸他皮膚發出的啾啾聲在耳裡無限放大還是皮膚上溫熱又帶點癢的觸感，又或是低頭看見的景象。

似乎不甘於鳴人在他身上親吻，佐助扭了扭腰肢覺得身後發癢的地方一直得不到解脫，有些不滿的用腿蹭了蹭身上的人發出哼聲，鳴人抬頭看見佐助的表情會心一笑帶著薄繭的大掌便順著對方的腹肌滑過恥骨一路往下，扯下對方濕透的底褲扔道一旁。

鳴人稱坐起身分開對方的大腿，佐助的下身早就被自身分泌出的蜜液沾染的泛著水光，視線往上便能看見自己剛才在對方身下留下的一連串痕跡，從脖子鎖骨到胸前下腹，一個個紅印烙印在這具白皙的身體上，這是他的只能是他的人。

此時佐助又不安的動了一下，鳴人看見他腹部收縮了一下連帶的更多透明的蜜意從身下的小孔爭先恐後的流出，把底下的床單染濕了一片。

「別急啊小佐助。」鳴人吞了下口水說著，慢慢壓下身一邊親吻著對方的膝蓋一手伸到佐助身下的入口，指腹在穴口外打著轉，感受到那敏感的地方一縮一縮的抽動，他又吻了下對方的膝蓋接著慢慢的伸了一指進去。

「啊……嗯。」佐助瞇了下眼睛，在發情期指是一根手指進入當然很順利，鳴人甚至不大用出力，一下子整個手指就被貪吃的小口給吸了進去，於是他索性的直接放入兩根手指在濕滑的穴口裡面攪動。

「哈嗯……啊…啊嗯。」佐助仰起頭腳趾緊縮的踩著床單，眼裡泛啟動情的水光，從身下傳上來的酥麻快感占據了他的腦神經，此刻他腦中只能想著要如何才能獲取更大的快感，於是穴口反射性的不斷收縮，喘息也越來越劇烈:「快……鳴人，快點。」

佐助終於忍受不了鳴人慢條斯理的開拓，出聲命令但鳴人還是慢慢的做著擴張動作，佐助完全知道就算鳴人現在直接進來他也不會受傷，只會讓他爽到抽蓄，於是瞬間哨兵掌控欲的習性暴露出來，他一把扯過鳴人的領子把他甩到床上翻身就騎了上去。

一陣天旋地轉，回過神來鳴人就感到身上一沉抬頭便看見坐在他身上的人舔了舔嘴唇，接著慢慢扭動著用濕漉漉的臀部隔著一層西裝褲磨蹭著他的下體，於是鳴人也不懷好意的抬腰頂了一下。

感覺到鳴人的動作佐助瞇了下眼睛俯下身，像隻高傲的貓咪，又或者優雅的黑豹更適合形容，佐助一下子扯開鳴人的上衣後壓低身子手伸到鳴人的褲頭熟練的解開讓鳴人稍稍抬腰把褲子連同底褲一併往下扯。

一沒了束縛蓄勢待發的地方便直挺挺的彈了出來頂到了佐助的臀肉上，佐助半跪著用手握住那硬挺的粗大上下撸動了兩下，瞥了鳴人一眼露出一個壞笑把手繞到自己身後指尖一下子末入自己穴口裡端。

「嗯啊……哈嗯…啊。」

鳴人眼睜睜的看著眼前活色生香的場面，佐助把手指抽出來時指尖上面沾滿了自身分泌出的滑液，就著這潤滑握上鳴人的性器，把那粗大猙獰的地方染的泛著一層水光，當然鳴人性器前端分泌出的前列腺液也做了不少貢獻。

眼看差不多了佐助也快要受不了腦內的叫囂，握住鳴人性器的根部，碩大的龜頭底在肉穴的入口處，磨蹭了兩圈慢慢坐下去。

「嗯……哼嗯。」進入的過程還是很緩慢的，鳴人伸手扶住佐助的大腿，幾乎是用了全力才忍住沒有把對方翻下身直接往死裡肏，因為他知道哨兵的天性也是掌握主導權，於是他們兩個就有些矛盾了，不過鳴人秉持著自家OMEGA怎麼樣也要寵的心態基本上在床上就是先順著佐助去了，反正一他們兩的契合度怎麼樣都是舒服的。

終於坐到底時佐助舒了一口氣下意識的伸手按了一下小腹的位置，眼神有些迷濛，鳴人順勢扶著他的大腿往上小幅度的頂弄起來，頓時交合的趴趴在室內響起。

佐助呻吟一聲仰著頭雙手覆上鳴人壓在他腿間的手，沒有抗拒對方的動作反而是順著鳴人抽離時抬腰往上頂時又一下子坐回去，ALPHA比普通人還要粗大的性器一下子頂到肉穴深處。

很快佐助便像是出了水的魚渾身溼透張著嘴不斷吐出誘人的喘息，鳴人變換著撞擊的角度試圖感趕快找到佐助體內的敏感點，而就在一次深入磨過某個部位導致對方全身顫抖時鳴人便握住對方的腰肢次次猛烈的往那個方向攻去。

「嗯嗯…啊哈啊，嗯…呀啊。」佐助死死的扣住鳴人抓在他腰側的手，膝蓋不安的在床單上扯出好幾道皺摺，他咬緊牙彎腰低下頭汗水順著鼻尖滑落滴在鳴人的胸前汗水襯托的蜜色的肌膚更加性感狂野。

「佐助……感覺好嗎我說?」鳴人也是喘著氣，一邊律動一邊詢問身上的人，OMEGA發情時分泌的液體早就讓兩人深下宛如泛濫的江水，鳴人想他這褲子怕是要扔了，嘖嘖的水聲隨著兩人的動作聲響越來越大。

「啊…哈嗯，進……進來，進來鳴人。」佐助放開抓著鳴人的手，一下子像脫力一般的趴到對方身上捧著鳴人的臉用鼻尖摩蹭著對方，一字一句帶著熱氣吐到對方的臉上，最後甚至伸出舌頭挑逗似的舔了一下鳴人的鼻尖。

鳴人當然曉得佐助的進來是指什麼，OMEGA發情時才會打開的生殖腔，也是對方肉穴源源不斷流出水的源頭處，剛才在對方後穴抽插時前端就不時的磨過那一片軟肉，早就讓鳴人心癢到不行，此刻得到了允許當然二話不說的在對方體內調整好角度頂了兩下說道:「我進去了。」

在佐助堅定的點了下頭後鳴人一個挺伸直接闖入OMEGA體內最隱密的地段，頓時他感受到佐助全身緊繃起來，連帶的肉穴裡都絞的他的性器有些發疼，不過只是一瞬間，很快好不容易得到滿足的肉穴便像是有無數張小口一樣的吸附著闖入的碩大，用裡頭每一分媚肉細細的討好著。

「啊……哈嗯，鳴人。」佐助埋在對方側頸輕蹭了幾下直起腰來，雙手扶著對方結實的腹部自己開始上下擺動，深入的刺激讓這具敏感的身體顫抖不已，鳴人看著佐助自己上下起伏，被快感刺激的閉上眼睛，再度張開時墨黑色的雙眼被一輪血紅給取代。

那是宇智波家哨兵特有的眼睛，寫輪眼、在戰鬥時開眼視覺會幾乎達到顛峰，在精神受到刺激時也有不少機率會不是自發性的開眼，比如現在，因為敏感的體質問題，佐助總有很大的機會在他們做愛時不自覺的開眼，鳴人也把這當作是一種榮譽的象徵，因為他讓佐助爽到昏頭。

這無疑是對於鳴人的鼓勵，於是鳴人一發力坐起身把佐助抱在懷裡更用裡的搗進對方的生殖腔內，占據著對方身體裡的每一寸地方，享受著耳邊傳來的佐助失控的呻吟。

「啊…啊嗯，鳴人，太……太深啊，哈嗯。」鳴人抬起頭咬上對方的下巴在那裡留下了一個淺淺的印子，不顧對方的叫喊又是幾次狠狠的頂到深處，幾乎每一次都要頂到OMEGA的子宮口，讓佐助忍不住夾緊鳴人的腰，眼睛一閉又張開，眼裡的雙勾玉不斷轉動著成了三勾玉。

OMEGA香甜的氣味炸裂開來，頓時鳴人ALPHA在床上強勢的佔有慾也衝上腦，一個翻身把對方壓到身下，拉開佐助的大腿狠狠的把性器整個撞進對方的生殖腔內，每一次抽插都帶出大量的淫水，佐助一邊抽蓄一邊呻吟，找不到地方擺放的雙手只好緊抓著身下的床單，扯出一道又一道的皺褶。

「佐助…快到了，可以嗎?」鳴人粗喘著氣低下頭覆在對方耳邊低聲說道，佐助沒有回答只是放開抓著床單的雙手一下子環抱住身上人的頸部，在鳴人懷裡點了點頭，得到許可鳴人一手拖起對方的臀部再佐助身體裡做最後衝刺，最後底在生殖腔的深處，成結、一股股的精液幾乎打在子宮口上。

「啊…呀啊……哈嗯，嗚!」佐助被內射的大腿內側不斷抽蓄，鳴人此時抬起頭來吻住對方的唇，卻不想閉上雙眼，結果滿意的看見佐助眼中的三勾玉不斷的流轉最後在達到高潮的同時綻放成了美麗的萬花筒。

ALPHA的射精時間本就長，直到完全結束結消了下去佐助才喘著氣眨眼，眼珠子慢慢變回原本的模樣，他喘著氣卻沒有推開鳴人而是把對方往下拉又深吻了他幾下，就著插入的姿勢反身又騎了上去舔了舔嘴唇說道:「我們有一個星期。」

狂歡還長的很呢。

就是苦了外面那些士兵，畢竟軍營裡信息素隔絕的效果可沒有那麼好。

END


End file.
